robloxwiki123fandomcom-20200213-history
Badimo/Jailbreak
Jailbreak is an open-world action game with a "Cops-and-Robbers" theme. Developed by and , it was first created on January 9, 2017, and released on April 21, 2017.https://blog.roblox.com/2017/08/jailbreak-roblox-success-story/ The game bears a resemblance to the Grand Theft Auto series, particularly with the ability to rob places such as banks. On December 23, 2017 the game hit 121,000 concurrent players and thus broke the previous record held by Egg Hunt 2017: The Lost Eggs to become the game that has peaked the most concurrent players at a time on Roblox. It was also the second game to reach 200 million visits in less than a year, and the first to reach 2 billion visits in less than 2 years on November 8, 2018. It became the first game to reach 2 million favorites in Summer of 2018. Although it tends to fluctuate in concurrent rankings, Jailbreak is considered to be the de facto most popular game on Roblox due to the length of time that it has remained near the #1 spot on the front page, however this is also influenced by Badimo's strategic planning for releasing updates. Its main rival in popularity is MeepCity, which is currently the most visited game of all time on the platform. The game's huge success has resulted in it winning 13 awards in the 5th Annual Bloxy Awards 2018. If counting collective sales of microtransactions and gamepasses, Jailbreak has also made over 1,000,000,000 Robux in revenue (which translates to over US$3,000,000 through DevEx). Jailbreak takes heavy inspiration from Prison Life by Aesthetical and Redwood Prison by RoyStanford, but focuses more on gameplay outside the prison. It is credited with causing noticeable losses to both games, with Prison Life and Redwood Prison both losing nearly half of their players since Jailbreak came out, even though both were growing in popularity before it came. However, Jailbreak has also seen significant criticism compared to Prison Life & Redwood, which is largely a result of the game being more or less stagnant at the #1 Popular spot on the front page. Gameplay Jailbreak continues the tradition of Cops and Robbers, with two playable teams known as Police, and Prisoner (Criminal). Police spawn either in the police stations at the prison (one inside the prison and one next to the gate at the prison), or at the police base near the city. All players can use C to crouch, F to punch, and hold shift while walking to sprint. Police spawn with three things: *'Pistol': Damages prisoners and criminals from a distance. *'Handcuffs': Send prisoners and criminals back to their cell. *'Taser': Stuns prisoners and criminals when hit. Reloads faster when the Taser misses. Meanwhile, Prisoners spawn in a cell or elsewhere in the prison with nothing. If they have a keycard, the Prisoner is allowed to open all security doors until the Prisoner dies(Or arrested). Using the keycard, you can escape the prison and become a Criminal. However, the police officers will be notified of this pickpocketing and may chase you down and arrest you without penalty. Sometimes, there might be items in the drawers and you can take them, like weapons and keycards. Police can even put tasers and handcuffs in them, but sadly they do not work for Prisoners. You can store items in the drawers for later, but you can only store in one drawer at a time (three if you have the Extra Storage game pass(retired)). If you are a cop and continuously kill or arrest innocent Prisoners who have not bypassed the prison's security, have not obtained a weapon/keycard and have not damaged a Police officer recently, you will be warned. If you repeat this process of attempting to arrest innocent Prisoners, you will be forced to join the Prisoner team. This also deducts your total account of money, which can be earned by arresting criminals. Escape Routes Escape routes are ways to escape from the prison allowing prisoners to run/drive away from the prison, making prisoners a criminal. The escape routes are: *Yard **A door requiring a keycard is in the middle of the prison wall. Opening the door leads to a ladder then the top of the prison wall. ***Players will need to crawl while on the wall to jump off the gate to a Camaro. *Power Box **A power box with a sign displaying a message, "Please don't punch me!". If the box is punched five times, the gate opens and players are required to lift a gate and crawl under. ***This is the most common route and therefore cops often camp here waiting for prisoners to arrest. *Exploding Wall **Like the current version players walked up to a wall in between the visitor centre and the main building of the prison, and blow it up by holding down "E". This will lead them to the outside of the prison **Later on this was replaced by the exploding fence. Players were able to explode part of a prison fence, leading them to the prison parking lot where they are easily able to escape under the prison's main gate. This was recently changed however and replaced by the original escape route, the exploding wall. *Police Control Gate **A route which players rarely use require the help of a cop. Beside the helicopter, a red button can be pressed, opening the gate allowing prisoners to gain access to the parking lot and escape. *Police Car **After escaping with one of these techniques, the player cannot use the normal route to escape by crawling under the gate control. Instead, jumping onto a police car and over the gate can give prisoners faster access to the Camaro. ***Prisoners will take damage when going over the gate. *Parking Lot Gate **A gate at the parking lot requiring a keycard or controllable in a room, players can either drive at the gate and crash into it which also opens the gate or, besides the control room, it has a terrain mistake players can use to escape. *Visitor Center **A keycard is required to access this center, which leads to a door to the parking lot. ***Prisoners rarely use this route***. *Sewer Escape **There are 5 vents and out of 2 of them you can pull them open by holding E if you are on PC/MAC (different on mobile/console.) Then you can go to another vent and climb up the ladder and the vent will automatically open for you. Items & Weapons in-game Weapons *'Pistol': 8 rounds, deals 14 damage regularly and 28 with headshots. Police officers spawn with it and it can be pickpocketed by prisoners/criminals. *'Shotgun': Carries up to 5 shells per clip, shoots a volley of high-velocity bullets with a large spread that deals 8 damage each. Initial price of $1,000 if the user has not purchased it previously. *'Rocket Launcher': An explosives launcher that can carry up to 10 Rockets before needing to be restocked. Deals up to 50 damage on a direct hit, and has an initial price of $50,000 if the user has not purchased it previously. *'Grenades (5)': Classic grenades that explode 3 seconds after being thrown. A grenade can deal up to ? damage upon exploding and priced at 10,000 per pack of 10. *'Rockets (10)': Ammunition for the Rocket Launcher. Priced at 15,000 per pack of 10. *'AK47': Fully automatic rifle with a clip capacity of 30 rounds, dealing 7 damage per shot. Initial price of 15,000 if the user has not purchased it previously. *'UZI': Fully automatic SMG with a clip capacity of 15 rounds. Initial price of 25,000 if the user has not purchased it previously. *'Rifle SWAT/Boss game pass': Fully automatic gun with a clip capacity of 30 rounds, dealing 6 damage per shot. Slightly lower recoil than the AK-47. *'Minigun SWAT/Boss game pass: '''Fully automatic weapon on the roof of the Rolls Royce Wraith and Swat Van. Can shoot up to (?) bullets before overheating, dealing 6 damage per shot. Items *'Keycard': Grants prisoners and criminals access to keycard-required doors, and the Bank. Unnecessary for police officers as they can open all doors with an exception for the front door of the Bank, which can only be accessed when it is open, and all bank doors can be opened during an active robbery. *'Handcuffs': Only used by police officers (also prisoners in certain circumstances) who spawn with them. Sends prisoners and criminals back into their cell. No effect when used by prisoners or criminals. *'Taser': Only used by police officers (also prisoners in certain circumstances) who spawn with it. Stun prisoners and criminals when hit turns the stunned character into ragdoll mode for 3 seconds. No effect when used by prisoners or criminals. *'Riot Shield SWAT game pass: Decreases bullet damage by 60% when active, but also decreases movement speed by around 35%. *'''Police Hat: Hat for police officers, just for cosmetic purposes. *'Police Uniform': For cosmetic purposes. (Note: Some prisoners will try to imitate this outfit by using a similar shirt and pants from the ROBLOX Catalog.) *'SWAT Uniform SWAT game pass': For looks only *'SWAT Helmet and Mask SWAT game pass': For cosmetic purposes. *'Donut': Eat Donut to Heal, found at the donut shop in the town. *'Flashlight': Emits a very low amount of light found at the police station near the prison, and the police station also can be found near the radio tower. *'Binoculars': It can be used by camping cops or even criminals to see if any enemy is coming near them. *'Glider': Glide with a glider. Vehicles '2015 Chevrolet Camaro' Description: The only free police get-away car with awesome drifting as well. Although it is useful for a first-time player the car has bad handling and is widely known to be the slowest car in the entire game, behind the Truck, and therefore people may get out of hand and control in this car, especially during a police get-away. Spawns - 'When you have escaped the Prison, turn left and notice a Camaro straight ahead. It also spawns at the criminal bases. 'Police 2015 Chevrolet Camaro Description: The police-themed Camaro, which always appears in blue. This car speeds up faster than the regular Camaro, which gives some good chase! It does not gain the siren until a Police Officer enters the driver's seat. *(excluding the light bars) Spawns - 'When you escape the main grounds of the Prison, turn left for the parking lot and you will notice a noramal Camaro in the middle of it and it also spawns in the city police station (to change it into a police Camaro you’ll need to be a cop). 'Police Helicopter (Bell 206) Description - 'The Bell 206 is the main helicopter in the game, users are able to get to certain areas not reachable by car. The helicopter can crash after dealing with certain amounts of damage. 'UFO Description - TBA Speed- Slower than Helicopter/Military Helicopter Price - $'500,000 'Pickup Truck (Dodge Ram) Description - 'The design of the Pickup Truck is mainly inspired by the first gen Dodge Ram pickup with a few exceptions. This snappy pickup truck is slower than the Camaro, however the Camaro may catch up at sharp bends because the Pickup Truck would slow down a little rather than drifting, because the Pickup Truck is a heavier car then all the other cars of this game, and so it will need to control the entire body design, even the flatbed, therefore being slightly harder to control with. The flatbed is sleek and smooth, with two silver platforms at both sides. '''Horsepower - '''350hp in average '''Speed - '''Average '''Acceleration - '''Average '''Handling - '''Poor '''Drifting - '''Very poor '''Off-road experience - '''Good '''Engine overall - '''Slightly below average '''Seats - '''4, two in the front and a pair of gunners on the flatbed. '''Price - '$9,000 'Customizable - '''Yes (excluding the flatbed) '''Sales - '''Not many people buy this one, although it can be seen sometimes. '''Spawns - '''Escape the Prison and turn left to take a Camaro up ahead of you. Once you are in the Camaro turn right and drive straight ahead until you meet up with the Gas Station, which is where the Pickup Truck spawns at. 'Tesla Model S Description - '''Also known as Electric Car and Tesla Model 3, this car is really cheap for speed and is much faster than the basics and regulars. Unlike all the other vehicles the engine is quiet and has a "savage" kind of noise. A brilliant advantage for a police get-away yet so cheap, and no need to buy a Lambo or Bugatti! However, it is recommended to buy level 5 engine. '''Horsepower - '''300 hp '''Speed'' ''-'' ''Fast Acceleration -''' Great 'Handling - '''Good '''Drifting - '''Average '''Off-road experience - '''Good '''Engine overall - '''Good '''Seats - '''4 '''Price - '$16,000 'Customizable - '''Yes '''Sales - '''An uncommon car, but can be seen a bit more than cars like the Pickup Truck and Dune Buggy. '''Spawns - '''Escape the Prison and turn left to get a Camaro straight ahead. In the Camaro drive straight ahead of you and when you have just passed the garage, turn left where the Bank is. Continue straight ahead for a parking lot where there are some "Badimo" chargers, and a Tesla should show up there. There is also another parking lot with Badimo chargers in it at the opposite side of the other parking lot. Turn right where the jewelry store is located at and then turn right again at the first T junction to find another parking lot with Badimo chargers in it, and a Tesla should show up there as well. 'Mini Cooper Description - 'This vehicle is the smallest car in the game. This car can easily start up and drive off with excellent acceleration, easily leaving your foes behind. Such acceleration this is, as the Bugatti can not start accelerating faster than the wee little Mini! '''Horsepower - '''250 bhp in average '''Speed - '''Below average '''Acceleration - '''Excellent '''Handling - '''Great '''Drifting - '''Average '''Off-road experience - '''Good '''Engine overall - '''Great '''Seats - '''2 '''Price - '$25,000 'Customizable - '''Yes '''Sales - '''Although cheap and with powerful acceleration, the vast majority of people do not choose this car. '''Spawns - '''Escape the Prison and turn left for the Camaro. In the Camaro, turn left for the tunnel to the Neighborhood. A Mini should be parked in front of an orange bungalow alongside a garage. 'Dirt/Motor Bike Description - ' The Dirt Bike is the smallest vehicle in the game but it goes faster than average and is also the first 2-Wheeled vehicle in the game. Want to escape with your bud on the back of the Bike? The vehicle has very fast turning, it can very easily go through the thin alleys of the city, confusing the cops chasing you, but It is not great for off-roading. '''Horsepower-' currently not answered yet 'Speed -' Above Average '''Acceleration - Great Handling - ''' Poor '''Off-road experience - Far Above average Engine overall - Good Seats -'2 '''Price - ' $35,000 'Sales - ' You will occasionally see it now, but back then it was popular. 'Spawns - ' Escape the Prison and turn left to the Camaro. In the Camaro, turn left for the tunnel to the sand dunes. Go up to where the bridge is, and there should be power lines. Go and follow where they go. There are actually two spawns, both along the power line posts '''SUV (Chevrolet Suburban) Description - 'Introduced in the 1 Billion visit update, Jailbreak's very first SUV other than the SWAT truck is approximately the same speed as the Camaro, making it not worth its $40,000 price. But if you love the idea of an SUV and don't mind paying a lot of money, this vehicle is the choice for you. '''Horsepower - ' 380hp in average 'Speed '-Currently not answered yet 'Acceleration - '''Average '''Handling '-Poor 'Drifting - '''Poor '''Off-road experience - '''Average '''Engine overall - '''Average '''Seats - '''4 '''Price - '$40,000 '''Customizable- Yes Spawns - 'When you escape the main grounds of the prison, turn right and you will notice a SUV parked just outside of the Police Station gates, near the SWAT van. 'Dune Buggy Description - 'Dune buggies are mainly known for their awesome and wild off-roading, even in this game. In this game, this ATV version can get out of control due to bouncing on the off-road tracks too often, but despite that it is a fast vehicle. This car is slightly taller than the Camaro. The huge flaw of this vehicle that compared to other vehicles of this game, this dune buggy ATV does not have a good acceleration, and not to mention about too much bouncing around. It is recommended to buy this than the ATV, and the dune is cheaper than the ATV. '''Horsepower - '''6 hp '''Speed - '''Fast '''Acceleration - '''Slightly poor '''Handling - '''Varies '''Drifting - '''Poor '''Off-road experience - '''Excellent '''Engine overall - '''Slightly average '''Seats - '''3, two in the front and a gunner at the back. '''Price - '$45,000 'Customizable - '''Yes '''Sales - '''Formerly very popular, now barely used. '''Spawns - '''Escape the Prison, then turn left for the Camaro straight ahead. Drive straight forward, then turn left where the Bank is. Turn right and drive straight ahead for the sand dunes. Turn left for the small sandy trail and gradually you will notice a huge rock arch once you drive through a few sand dunes. A dune buggy is seen under the rock arch. '1967 Ford Shelby GT500 Description - '''A car brand based off the First Generation Shelby Mustang . An old-fashioned sports car which is capable of going above the speed of the average car '''Horsepower - '''350hp in average '''Speed - '''Above average '''Acceleration - '''Good '''Handling - '''Good '''Drifting - '''Very good '''Off-road experience - '''Average '''Engine overall - '''Good ''Seats - 2 '''Price - '$50,000 'Customizable - '''Yes '''Sales - '''Because this is quite a new vehicle, some players own this car. '''Spawns - '''Escape the Prison and take a Camaro on your left. Once you are in your Camaro take a left turn to the tunnel and park at the Shooting Range which is where the Mustang should spawn at. '2013 Porsche 918 Spyder Description - 'A very speedy and dear 2-seat convertible, only before the Lamborghini and Bugatti, and after the speed of the Tesla Model 3. '''Horsepower - '''420 hp in average '''Speed - '''Very fast '''Acceleration - '''Good '''Handling - '''Good '''Drifting - '''Average '''Off-road experience - '''Great '''Engine overall - '''Great '''Seats - '''2, since this Porsche is a convertible, the passenger is a gunner. '''Price - '$70,000 'Customizable - '''Yes '''Sales - '''Because of its expense and that the majority of people do not choose this convertible, this car is a hidden gem. '''Spawns - '''Escape the Prison and take a Camaro on your left. Once you are in the Camaro head straight for the City. When you have passed the Garage turn right for the Jewelry Store and turn right again. Turn right once again to drive up a round uphill road, leading to the Radio Tower. A Porsche should spawn at the Museum. 'Ambulance Car Description - 'TBA '''Horsepower - '''TBA '''Speed - '''TBA '''Acceleration - '''TBA '''Handling - '''TBA '''Drifting - '''TBA '''Off-road experience - '''TBA '''Engine overall - '''TBA '''Seats - '''3, since this Ambulance Car is a convertible, the passenger is a gunner. '''Price - '$90,000 'Customizable - '''Yes '''Sales - '''Because of its expense and that the majority of people do not choose this convertible, this car is a hidden gem. '''Spawns - '''Ambulance Car Should spawn at the Hospital. '2016 Lamborghini Aventador Description - 'A fancy sports car based off the Lamborghini Aventador model. It takes time for it to rev up more speed time by time. This model is a good getaway vehicle, and people have been praising this car for its extra cheap price yet very good features. '''Horsepower - '''750hp in average '''Speed - '''Very fast and slower than the Bugatti. '''Acceleration - '''fair '''Handling - '''Good '''Drifting - '''Average '''Off-road experience - '''Great '''Engine overall - '''Good '''Seats - '''2 '''Price - '$100,000 'Sales - '''This car is surprisingly common on a normal server. The majority of people tend to buy this car. '''Spawns - '''Escape the Prison and turn left for a Camaro straight ahead. Once you are in the Camaro head straight for the city. After you passed the Garage turn left for the Bank, then turn right. The Lamborghini spawns near the Bank. It can also be found inside the volcano criminal base. 'Firetruck Description - 'TBA '''Horsepower - '''TBA '''Speed - '''TBA '''Acceleration - '''TBA '''Handling - '''TBA '''Drifting - '''TBA '''Off-road experience - '''TBA '''Engine overall - '''TBA '''Seats - '''2, since this Firefighter Car Car is a convertible. '''Price - '$175,000 'Customizable - '''Yes '''Sales - '''Because of its expense and that the majority of people do not choose this convertible, this car is a hidden gem. '''Spawns - '''Firetruck Should spawn at the Firefighter Station. 'Ferrari 458 Description - 'This car goes VERY fast and can outrun cops instantly '''Horsepower - '''600hp in average '''Speed - '''Currently not answered yet '''Acceleration - '''Amazing '''Handling - '''Currently not answered yet '''Drifting - '''Currently not answered yet '''Off-road experience - '''Currently not answered yet '''Engine overall - '''Currently not answered yet '''Seats - '''2 '''Price - '$200,000 'Sales - '''Currently not answered yet 'Volt Bike One of the newest bikes added to the game, this volt bike is very expensive and futuristic. The Volt Bike does not have a engine that you can change. Horsepower - 'Currently not answered yet '''Speed - '''Very fast '''Acceleration - '''Currently not answered yet '''Handling - '''Currently not answered yet '''Off-road experience - '''Currently not answered yet '''Engine overall - '''Incredible '''Seats - '''1 '''Price - ' $1,000,000 'Sales - ' Rare, however, it's thought over 1,000 people now own this bike. '''SWAT Van Description - 'An OK but high capacity and powerful police vehicle. This vehicle has special light bars. Please note that this vehicle is exclusive to the people who own the SWAT game pass. '''Horsepower - '''550 hp in average,with miniguns on SWAT car. '''Speed - '''Above average '''Acceleration - '''Average '''Handling - '''Good '''Drifting - '''Good '''Off-road experience - '''Good '''Engine overall - '''Good '''Seats - '''4, two in the front, one moonroof gunner, and another gunner in the trunk. '''Price - '''This car is free once the user buys the SWAT game pass for R$300. '''Sales - '''Because it requires the SWAT Pass, it is uncommon to see it in a server. '''Spawns - '''Escape the main grounds of prison and turn to your right to notice a SWAT Van nearby. 'Bugatti Veyron Description '- A fast car that is suitable for a police get-away. Faster than the Lamborghini and it is quick and easy to reach places while driving this car. When you drive this car, the police will not be able to catch up with you! '''Horsepower '- 1,200hp 'Speed '- Very fast 'Acceleration '- Currently not answered yet 'Handling '- Very Poor 'Drifting '- Good 'Off-road experience '- Good 'Engine overall '- Currently not answered yet 'Seats '- 2 'Price '- $500,000 'Sales '- Common nowadays. Not nearly as common as cheaper cars, but this car isn’t becoming more common. 'Spawns '- Escape the prison and turn left to take a Camaro straight ahead. Once you are in the Camaro head straight for the city. After you passed the garage turn right for the Jewelry Store and turn left. The Bugatti should spawn between 2 buildings close to the Jewelry Store. '''Classic Car Description '- This is old car, that you can find in front of museum on right side. '''Horsepower '- Currently not answered yet 'Speed '- A bit slow 'Acceleration '- Currently not answered yet 'Handling '- Currently not answered yet 'Drifting '- Good 'Off-road experience '- Good 'Engine overall '- Currently not answered yet 'Seats '-1 'Price '- $50,000 'Sales '- Currently not answered yet 'Spawns '- Museum '''Monster Truck Description '- Currently not answered yet '''Horsepower '- Currently not answered yet 'Speed '- Currently not answered yet 'Acceleration '- Currently not answered yet 'Handling '- Currently not answered yet 'Drifting '- Good 'Off-road experience '- Good 'Engine overall '- Currently not answered yet 'Seats '-2 'Price '- $1.000.000 'Sales '- Currently not answered yet 'Spawns '- 1 Million dealership '''Military Helicopter (Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk) Description '- Better than helicopter. You can buy missiles ($5000 = 10 missiles), that have damage for players. '''Horsepower '- Currently not answered yet 'Speed '- Faster than the regular helicopter 'Acceleration '- Currently not answered yet 'Handling '- Currently not answered yet 'Drifting '- Good 'Off-road experience '- Good 'Engine overall '- Currently not answered yet 'Seats '-8 (9 if including 1 on the rope) 'Price '- $1,000,000 'Sales '- Currently not answered yet 'Spawns '- 1 Million dealership '''Rolls Royce Wraith Description- Have miniguns on roof of this car. And this is first car with miniguns on car. Horsepower - Currently not answered yet Speed '- Currently not answered yet '''Acceleration '- Currently not answered yet 'Handling '- Currently not answered yet 'Drifting '- Good 'Off-road experience '- Good 'Engine overall '- Currently not answered yet '''Seats- 2 Price- Free but need Swat/Boss game pass Sales- Currently not Answered Spawn Both Hideouts 'Train and Passenger Train' Description - ' A train which has its own script to drive on tracks. It can also be robbed. In one of the newest updates, the train mostly always has at least 2 red carts and is way longer than it used to be. To rob, the train, go across the bridge or any surface higher than the train and jump on it. Players then will need to access a red box with an openable red door on the top of the box. Once opened, a safe can be exploded, giving players an opportunity to grab some money and jump out. However, the players will need to walk to gain access to other destinations. Locations *City - The main area for robberies or any criminal acts in general. *Town - The neighborhood of millionaires, gun shoot outs, mysterious caves, deserts and a magnificent (but small) garage. *Garage - Three garage rooms in the same place to customize your vehicle. You can also customize your helicopters here. You can unlock vehicle/chopper modifications by opening safes. *Criminal base/hideout - Main criminal spawn. Weapons are scattered around with containers and this is one of the few places where the Camaros spawn. *Volcano criminal base/hideout - Secondary criminal base. Has a single Lamborghini and two Camaros in it. Weapons are on the table. As of the Museum update, two collectors NPCs spawn here. *Bank - A place where criminals can rob 4 Random Rooms like Presidental Vault, Underwater, Deductions and Remastered. You used to need a key card, but now you can go into the alley, crawl, punch the hatch, enter the new escape route, place the dynamite, and enter the bank. Just be sure to go to the stairs to initiate the robbery! After you enter the bank, make your way through the lasers and to the back where the vault is. However this glitch was patched on a later update.Keep your weapons out. You can collect a total of $1,000, $1,500, $2,000 and $2,500 ($3,500 with the bigger duffel bag, $3,600 with the VIP.) After you collect your money, exit the bank using either the stairs or the new, safer route introduced in the 1 billion visit update. You will not receive your money if a police officer arrests you, and the amount of money you stole will be added to your overall bounty. If police enter the bank, you will get a notification at the bottom right of our screen saying, "The police have entered the building!" *Jewelry store - A place where criminals can rob. A key card is not required to enter. You can not simply walk through the door though, as it is always locked. Instead, you must wait for a laser cutter to cut an opening in the glass. You can only rob the Jewelry store when it is open and for the laser cutter to appear, you must stand on a white “X”.If multiple players are trying to rob the store, it is most likely that the X with the most people on it will work. If a hole on one side was already cut, it will not cut another one on the other side. The Jewelry store will open after 8 in-game hours after the last robbery. Punching a display of jewels will trigger the alarm, drop barriers which will make no one able to get inside, which will alert cops and send them to the crime scene. You will have to pass two floors of obstacle courses including the second floor, which has security cameras that you must dodge and the third floor, which has a laser obstacle course. The exit is at the top. Robbing the jewelry store is a lot harder than robbing the bank because of the obstacles that are able to kill the criminal and you need to go to the criminal base to get your money which increases the risk of being arrested. You can get $2,000 if you do not own duffel bag ($2,400 with VIP) and $5,000 if you own duffel bag ($6,000 with VIP) *Donut Shop - Opposite to the gas station in the village, you can get donuts here and rob employees. You get $250 if you don't own duffel bag ($300 with VIP) and $500 if you own duffel bag ($600 with VIP) *Gun shop - The Gun shop is in the village near the Glider Store. In it you can buy a shotgun, AK-47, Rockets, Rocket Launchers, and Grenades. The Mustang spawns outside. *Secondary Gun Shop - To find the secondary Gun Shop, you have to follow the road along the dunes and take a right when you get to the city. In the secondary Gun Shop, you can buy the same guns as the first Gun Shop, and practice on a few targets. *The second garage - To find the second garage you need to go to the donut shop and keep on going down the road. You will soon see a garage. It is in close proximity to the secondary criminal base and has space for one car. *Gas station - Opposite the Donut Shop, you can rob the employee there. The pickup truck spawns outside of it. You get $250 if you don't own duffel bag ($300 with VIP) and $500 if you own duffel bag ($600 with VIP) *Train - The second most recently added location to the game, the train follows along the train tracks (obviously). It is able to be robbed but is harder to rob than the Bank and Jewelry store since it is a moving object that often glitches. The amount you get is $1,500 if you do not own duffel bag ($1,800 if you own VIP) and $4,000 if you own duffel bag ($4,800 for VIP) *Museum - The first location added in Jailbreak that requires two players to rob. To get there, go to the jewelry store, take a left turn, then at the next fork take a right turn. Follow the road and you will be there! To rob, place dynamite on the roof (two players needed) once the dynamite has detonated, you will see a crack in the roof and two exposed ceiling bars. Drop onto the ceiling bars first, then drop into the Museum. There fill up your bag with artifacts. Be careful, don’t trigger the alarms by touching the moving lasers on the floor. If you do, the police will be notified, the lasers will turn red, do more damage and move quicker. To escape, you will need two players in different security rooms (after solving puzzles to open the entrances, obviously) two players will need to pull the levers in there at approx. the same time. The lasers will turn white, move slower, do less damage,and the doors will be unlocked. Then race to the volcano base and ram into the collectors to receive your cash. 1kg of artifacts is equivalent to $800, which is bumped up to $960 with the VIP game pass. In total, a Criminal can receive up to $4000 without any game passes, $4,800 with the VIP game pass, $6,400 with the Duffel Bag game pass and finally $7,680 with both the VIP and Duffel Bag game passes. *Hospital: can not be entered, but has an ambulance outside. Slower than other cars, it is mostly used for quick healing. Hopping in the back of the ambulance will heal you approximately 75% faster. Easter eggs *Blamo - Behind a tree. Take the right road from the prison then there should be some hills on the far right, there should be a tree with blamo behind it. *Sandcastle - Does not do anything. Between the sand dunes and a hill. *Arnold - 2 buildings right from the bank found at the town. The building is a red 2-story building, on the top-left window there should be a shadow of Arnold from the late 90s Nicktoon "Hey Arnold!". *Star - There is a Golden Star behind the Waterfall where the Ferrari spawns. *Simbuilder - There is a Robloxian named "Simbuilder" near the waterfall at the village with binoculars watching over the village, who is the owner of Vehicle Simulator. (Removed) *Sunflower - Near the city criminal base, there is Train tunnel 2. Go through that tunnel. At the right, after you go through the tunnel, the only real Flower in the game is there. *Paper airplane - There is a paper airplane outside the gas station. *Camping cops - Somewhere near the second criminal base is a model of police camping (literally camping). This easter egg was later moved somewhere near the tunnel close to the train station for the Ready Player One event and now is back to its original position. *Baseball Field - There's a baseball field behind the red building near the jewelry store. *KreekCraft the L - On the top of the eastern waterfall should be a donkey with a drawing of the Youtuber KreekCraft and a model of his inanimate girlfriend, Carly. *Builder Brother's Pizza - in the sewers there is a Builder Brother's Pizza, pizza box, along with turtle shells, which could be a reference to Nickelodeon's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, as they love pizza. *Scoobis - There is a Scoobis at the Police Lair. It used to sit on the letter B on the bank. Safes These are essentially Jailbreak's form of lootboxes, but all items obtained from them are purely for cosmetic purposes to avoid a Pay-2-Win situation. There are 6 different types of safes that give you various forms of decorations for your vehicles, which can then be applied in a Garage. You can buy them for yourself or gift them to any player you want, and most of the skins in these safes are buyable in the garage (with the exception of The Vault). *The 1st safe is the Common safe. It costs $500 and has a chance to give an uncommon safe. It is colored gray. All players get this daily. *The 2nd safe is the Uncommon safe. It costs $1000 and has a chance to give the rare safe. The safe is colored blue. VIP members get this daily. *The 3rd safe is the Rare safe. It costs $2,500 and has a chance to give an ultra-rare safe. It is colored yellow. *The 4th safe is the Ultra Rare safe. It costs $5,000 and has a chance to give a key card or a legendary crate. The safe is colored orange. *The 5th safe is the Legendary safe. This safe grants the best car decorations, it costs a whopping $10,000. It is colored red. *The 6th and most expensive safe is The Vault and it costs a hefty $30,000. It gives unique items for your vehicle, which cannot be purchased in the garage or unlocked from other chests. It is colored purple. Decorations for Vehicles *Texture - Decorates your vehicle with a repeated pattern. Overlaps body color. *Body Color - Changes your vehicle's paint job to the desired color (for the Volt Bike, it only changes the color of the glowing lines of the vehicle and its trail). *Window Color - Changes the tint of your vehicle's windows (not really a tint, it's more like a solid color akin to Body Color and Wheel Color). *Glow '(LAND VEHICLES ONLY) - Provides your vehicle with a faint colored aura of light around it (much more visible at night or in dark places). *Wheel Color (LAND VEHICLES ONLY) (excluding Volt Bike) - Same purpose as body color, but for wheel rims instead. *Wheels (LAND VEHICLES ONLY) (excluding Volt Bike) - Changes the rim design on your vehicle's tyres. *Wings (LAND VEHICLES ONLY) - TBA *Headlights'(LAND VEHICLES ONLY)' *Engine (LAND VEHICLES ONLY) (excluding Volt Bike) ' - Increases your vehicle's performance. *Suspension '(LAND VEHICLES ONLY) (excluding Volt Bike) - Raises or lowers the suspension of your vehicle depending on the option chosen. *License Plate '(LAND VEHICLES ONLY) (excluding Volt Bike) '- Displays a custom text on your vehicle's license plate, located on its rim. Ways to get a keycard/weapon Getting a key card *Go to a nearby cop and hold E or Hold Press for a couple of seconds. After a few seconds, you will receive the key card. But you also have a chance of getting a pistol or donut. *Kill a cop. Once the cop is killed, just go to the dead cop and press E on the key card or pistol to pick it up. Do not let any other cops notice you! It is more likely that the cop will drop a pistol instead of a card. *If you are playing on Windows 10, you can download Roblox from the Windows store and have a different account as a cop and you, as a prisoner, and hide him somewhere and just get free key cards every time you get arrested. This is also why you should upgrade to Windows 10 -Bill Gates. *Go on the police team and then kill yourself by trying to jump on the electrical fence and if you didn't drop a keycard then do this again and again and when you dropped a keycard switch to the prisoner team and then pick up the keycard and escape (Patched). Getting a weapon *Escape the prison and go to one of the criminal bases, when you are there, you will see guns in there. Just click on some of the guns to receive them. *Shoot a police and simply pick up a pistol. *If you have a key card and you are still in prison, stop at the Police Station (if you do not have a key card, ask a police to pickpocket them) and pick up weapons. Remember cops randomly spawn at the police stations. *You can also use a road at the right of the jewelry store. Then once you see the roof of the station, drive your car onto the roof. Then jump on your car and get to the helipad. Go down the ladder and collect your weapons. *There are also some weapons at the Gun Shop in the town, next to the Glider Store. Criticism of Jailbreak Most Prison Life and Redwood Prison fans criticize Jailbreak as being a rip-off of the said games. Other people believe that it is invalid as the game focuses more on heists rather than its titular aspect, which is escaping from the prison. In a tweet from Aesthetical, he asks if Jailbreak could stop stealing players. Badimo has said that while they were heavily inspired from these previous breakout games, the main purpose for creating Jailbreak was that they wanted to expand on the criminal life which was not fleshed out in either Prison Life or Redwood. Camping cops are criticized in Jailbreak as they prevent criminals from robbing and prisoners from escaping, however, the developers have defended this tactic by saying that they want the game to be somewhat realistic and cops waiting outside to arrest criminals is part of that realism factor. One update has attempted to deter this by adding the extremely rare possibility of getting struck by lightning while being AFK outdoors, but it is simple to stay (or rather camp) under cover. In the 2018 5th Annual Bloxy Awards, Jailbreak was nominated for categories that would not normally fit in, such as "Best Free-for-All game" (it is team-based rather than a free-for-all). They also won over 10 awards, fuelling suspicions of users who believe the Bloxys are rigged/biased towards Jailbreak. Recently, there has been a sharp increase in players using exploits to noclip and speedhack in Jailbreak. While the main reason for this spike is still unknown, most players are highly irritated by these exploiters and are calling on Badimo to take action against them. However, the developers have stated that they are still trying to find a solution to these exploits and that not even Roblox engineers can figure out how it works yet either. The popular town-and-city game Welcome to Bloxburg seems to have solved this by simply checking for players going inside collidable bricks and kicking them as followed, but in Jailbreak the noclippers purposely turn off collisions with their avatar's torso knowing there might be systems in place to detect them entering closed-off buildings if they hadn’t altered their collision properties. On August 1, 2018, Jailbreak was struck with a content deletion by mistake, although Asimo stated that Roblox was quick to bring it back up since they noticed a sudden absence of ~70,000 concurrent players. Some players were quick to celebrate this due to their immense dislike for the game. References Category:Prison-themed places